


Lyle Norg and the Three Questionably Sociopathic Coluans

by Divine_shot



Category: Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types, Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Condoms, Double Penetration, Fairy Tale Retellings, First Time, Fluff and Crack, Frottage, Goldilocks and the three bears, Humor, Legion of three worlds, Lyle from 52 worlds isn't dead, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Slight Alien Biology, Spanking, Three Brainiac 5, Three Invisible kid, Threesome - M/M/M, childhood ruined, teenagers having sex, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divine_shot/pseuds/Divine_shot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cracked version of Goldilocks and the Three Bears but with Prime/Earth one/Earth-247 Invisible kid and Brainiac 5. What happens when Lyle Norg of Prime runs into not one but three Brainiac 5s?</p>
<p>"Six geniuses should not be in the same house no matter how well we work and look good together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is why you don't go into stranger's houses

**Author's Note:**

> READ: Everyone is pretty much 'legal' but I decided to put the under-age tag since Prime Lyle is 'kind of' under-aged in this universe even though in the Legion comics the age of maturity changed a lot (from fourteen to seventeen.) Since I wasn't sure I put it up to cover my own behind.
> 
> I have no idea what I was on when I made this but I don't regret it. Horribly inspired by a lack of porn on this pairing or this series in general.
> 
> I also thank Conjure_Lass' wonderful writings for giving my muse the motivation to work on this again.

On the far reaches of Earth in Metropolis near the Time Institute housed three Coluans whom left their home planet through circumstances for a better life.

The oldest, Querl Dox Senior or Dox the first, had shoulder length blond hair pushed back with the exception of a few long loose strands tickling his sharp cheekbones. His facial features older and firm but held a gentle disposition.

The middle child, Querl Dox Prime, wore his hair completely slicked back to make himself look older. His eyes bore a constant no nonsense proud attitude along with his stern face. 

And finally the youngest Querl Dox the second. Unlike the others they would often call him 'Q' or 'Querl' for short.  A firm but cute baby face with strands of short blond hairs reaching near the middle of his ears. The only exception from his brothers stood out in the form of three identical silver disks on his forehead along with two rectangular chips on his cheekbones.

The three siblings worked in the lab housed in the back of their dwelling. Despite being outcasts (both on Earth and their home planet) they would often do things for the sake of good or 'greater science.'

"I'm telling you we should run this with zero point eight bio feedback. The system isn't one hundred percent calibrated yet."

The oldest Dox stopped welding and pulled himself out from under a panel. He tugged down his goggles to stare at the middle sibling hovering over him with his arms folded. The Coluan considered himself dressed down wearing half of his purple one piece jump suit. His top clothed with a tight strained black shirt soaked with perspiration.

"Preposterous. It would take too long and we are already behind as it is fixing the Time Bubble." The latest experiment, a time machine, purpose towards finding out more behind their youngest sibling's odd transformation.

"Yes but the mainframe is cracked due to your insistence on adjustments which resulted in the wrong configuration." Prime snorted and put his hands on his hips revealing  a purple top with the Brainiac three point insignia from Colu.

Querl paused from his work on the other panel near the base of the bubble to watch his siblings argue back and forth. They would often bump heads due to their conflicting personalities and the fact that Prime hates authority figures. The end result usually  Dox Senior giving up in moments of maturity and Prime getting frustrated to the point of using juvenile name calling such as 'grandpa,' 'old man,' and 'old fart Coluan.'

Or worse Prime would perform practical jokes such as hiding tool parts or change food bottles around to rile him up. Thankfully Prime regarded Querl as an equal being closer to the same age. Sort of.

'I might as well stop this.' He sighed and floated over using the anti gravity black boots he invented, putting his hands on his hips. Querl wore only a long black shirt and black on purple spandex bottoms. 'I want to finish this and take a sonic shower.' Querl watched the two Coluans debate further and further, their faces growing more and more greener, before he interrupted.

"Did you disengage the external inertial dampener?"

They both paused and turned towards him. Receding. "Ha ha very droll baby." Prime spoke first sardonically and rolled his eyes. 'That was actually a good joke.' On the inside he couldn't help a chuckle. Not that he would ever tell his sibling that.

Querl ignored the baby comment and continued. "Arguing is not going to help us manipulate time faster and find out who this 'Time Trapper' is. I suggest we go into town to gather parts and consume our dinner once we return."

Dox Senior sighed. 'I am grateful that at least one of my siblings is focused on the main problem.' "He is correct. We should take a break. I want to work on this thing as much as you Prime and Q but futile debates will get us nowhere."

So they went out the lab and upstairs to their living quarters. The three agreed to get cleaned up and dressed before meeting downstairs. Hair and bodies barely dried, Dox put on a heavy black winter pea-coat with a yellow scarf on top of his thick black sweater. Prime (the one with the list) wore a purple military coat with black earmuffs and matching leather gloves. Q (who hated the cold) had on a gray raincoat style winter coat with a monkey hat on his head along with matching mittens.

The older siblings didn't laugh but Dox the second felt their eyes contemplate about his hat. He only ignored them and grumbled low. "Damn nass heads." He bought the item on a whim one time during a trip in the city because it reminded him of the pet monkey he lost a while ago.

The three Coluans went out their home/lab and traveled towards Metropolis on their hover snow vehicle.

 

* * *

 

"Oh man I'm so dead!" Lyle Norg the youngest, or Kid, gripped his brown hair in distress at the sight of his cruiser crashed in pieces in the middle of nowhere. 'Florg why did I try to impress that girl.'

Unlike others his age Kid is a genius. Nothing special in his family considering that his other two brothers were smart as well. Sadly due to being the youngest (on the cusp of hormones and girls) along with his mischievous middle brother's influence he would often find himself in the butt end of bad situations.

Like this one.

Gazelle the name of the girl _this time._ He tried to show off his invisibility as well as the fact that he could do loops in a rented air car. During a snowstorm. Sadly it malfunctioned mid flight and trying to impress her again worked on the schematics mechanics on his own. The girl didn't stick around since she 'didn't do cold' so defeated but determined for another day tried to ride back home. The cruiser bailed out on him and he had to make an emergency landing.

He ended up stranded on the outskirts of town in unfamiliar territory. Laminating his loss, Kid breathed out puffs of air and rubbed his hands. "I can't get Lyle to bail me out on this one. Oldest bro is going to be mad." The eldest would give him an earful for wasting credits.

He tried to strain his vision to see anything. Only white appeared before him in a haze outside of wreckage. 'Why did I forget everything at the apartment including the communicator! Foob Kid! You're a real Foob head alright!"

The brunette walked in the direction he assumed to be towards Metropolis, shivering as the wetness started to seep through his coat. 'I'm starving. Why did I skip lunch?! I could go for some Terran cooking right now. Hell anything.' Well almost anything. I wouldn't want to eat Vyrga food."

Kid rubbed his arms and grit his teeth. Determination as well as persistence helping him tread through hills of sleet, snow and cold. He seemed to wander for hours until he spotted a place that stood out like a beacon. Kid let out a choked sob at the mammoth two story floored home. 

"Thank Gød!" The brunette ran towards the facility as best as he could and banged on the large metal finished double leaf door with his gloved hands. "Hello? Anyone home! I need help" He tried again but heard a hollow noise vibrate from inside; empty.

Kid groaned; it appeared to be abandon. 'Great. My luck strikes again.' He shivered, brown hair blowing in the wind, weighting his options mentally. He had no idea where the hell he was and it could be miles before he reached another source of civilization. His boots could last due to being made for this weather but his clothes another matter. Kid assumed he would score with the girl for a date so he only put on jeans, a cotton white top, and a wool jumper under a long winter coat, earmuffs, and leather gloved hands.

"Damn it." He noticed a side panel ajar near the door and pried it opened with a grunt. A rapid complex stream of codes greeted him. A normal person finding it gibberish but Kid being Kid punched in the codex schematics easily as if he played an old fashion video game. 'Yes!' He almost jumped in the air when one of the doors creaked open in welcome.

"Hello?" Kid called again, hoping on by chance that someone might still be here. The lights came on automatically and he stared in awe.

A giant homely complex appeared before him. A holo vision barely used next to a lamp as well as three sets of chairs. He stepped inside and took off his boots, earmuffs, and coat, shaking his hair. The heat generator kicked in at once and surrounded him with instant warmth. The place appeared to be lively with science tools as well as a bookcase housed with various kinds of material yet absent of knick-knacks or festive items. Almost subdued and absurdly clean. Even the hard paneled floors felt polished and squeaked as he walked.

'Not even a tree for the up and coming holidays.' Kid searched through the home and found gadgets as well as machines; advanced beyond his imagination. Even the kitchen had a science station next to the cookware and replicator. 'Wow. I want to met the people who made this!' Of course he said it in jest. Kid aimed to call his second oldest brother Lyle and try to wait around until he arrived. He wouldn't yell too much and had his back.

Scents flooded his nose suddenly, drawing him to the kitchen counter with three plates of food laid out to him like a buffet. His mouth watered but he shook his head. 'No Kid you're already breaking and entering. Although I could use 'a life or death situation' to bring the sanction down.'

The teen heard his stomach growl in protest and knew he fought a losing battle. '...Well three plates could mean that the person had a ton to spare, not three people per say.'

So the youngest Norg settled down on the bar stool on the kitchen table directed towards the first plate. It looked like vegetables in a type of stir fry along with what he assumed to be bean curd but couldn't identify what source planet they originated from. It smelt good though so Kid reached near the plate and decided to top it with sauce nearby (traditional ketchup the label read,) before munching a forkful.

He moaned. 'Mmmm this is pretty good.' It had an array of flavors along with a certain spice he couldn't conjure. The spice started to grow and he found himself crying and panting in pain as it exploded in his mouth like a flame. **"HOT HOT HOT!"**

By good fortune he found a canned drink next to the first plate and gulped it down. 'Thank Gød it's yogurt!' The brunette gasped and coughed several times to try to get his breathing back in order, his nose burning like Hades and his tongue in pain.

"What in the Florg?" He turned the bottle over several times to see the label starting to peeling off. Underneath it revealed a rooster icon as well as the interlac for 'Capsicum Rooster Sauce.' "Someone changed the labels on this? Who would do such a thing?"

Sighing at the ruined meal he decided to change seats and try the next one. Unlike the first plate this had more food and separated into even portions of meat/pasta/vegetables. 'It doesn't look appetizing.' Kid grimaced and decided to use the fork to put a corner of what appeared to be 'meat' against his lips. 

Kid shook his head. "Too cold." He could warm it up in the instant micro he spotted near the microscope in the kitchen but he overstepped his bounds enough. He decided to go for the still steaming last plate.

Unlike the first two this had what he could identify as a type of rice. He put a spoonful in his mouth and moaned. Terran fried rice to be exact! "So good!" Cooked firm and had a variety of egg, meat, and vegetables in a harmonious balance that sung against his taste buds; rising them from the pits of Hell. 

He found himself eating more and more until he stopped himself. "Nass!" Kid put his left hand on his head. "I ate the whole bloody thing!" The brunette put the fork down, bowing his head. "I'm sorry and I promise to pay you back!"

Kid found the holo comm easily and managed to leave a message to his second oldest brother Lyle. "What can I do until then?" He debated out loud and sighed. 'I could wait out the blizzard.' He glanced outside near the front door and winced at the snow continuing to rage and hit the panels outside. 'I could watch the holo vision in the meantime.' 

Finding the button to turn it on was no trouble and resulted in little chaos. Kid discovered the three chairs near it and decided to sit down in the first one, a standard gray hover chair. Without warning he found himself sinking backwards into it, legs in the air.

"Arg!" He pulled himself off with much effort gasping. "What in the..." The teenager assumed that the hover chair had a reclining feature, the calibration off. Kid tried to fix it by opening up the side panel near the base, but it seemed to be that the person who did it locked anyone else out but the original owner. "Whoever did this seems...weird." He questioned himself out loud and rubbed his head. "Or it could be a prankster." Considering the switched bottle labels that reminded him of his brother, Kid settled on the latter until further evidence.

The second chair wasn't a chair but a purple beanbag. It housed various tools as well as a plushie already on it so he shook his head no on that one. The last one he came upon Kid wanted to squeal. 'The latest Lazy Earth hover chair!' He seen it in the stores, never had the chance to sit in one. Kid groaned as he sunk into the plush felt. He couldn't help but snuggle into it and relax as he watched animated twentieth century programs.

Kid yawned as he became tired from eating and relaxing. He didn't hear a reply from his brother yet. 'I'll keep trying. I guess in the mean time I could find a blanket or something to cover me while I wait near it. I hope they don't mind.'

He stared at old fashion stairs that lead upward and decided to remain down stairs. The brunette walked along, feeling for doors, until he accidentally came across a huge lab. The panel door responded with a 'swoosh' and he grinned.

"Damn." His brown eyes lit up and he couldn't help but explore. "I could lose myself in this place!" All of the machines screamed science and he even saw the workings of what appeared to be a time machine. He changed the calibration on a panel and smiled to himself. "I wouldn't mind meeting whoever did this and exchanging ideas." If they didn't kill him for breaking inside, eating their food, and overturning chairs. 

Near the middle of the lab he found three cots. One of them had a lot of length for what he assumed for a grown man but the middle one seemed to be a few inches taller than him with purples and blacks. Lyle yawned again and told himself he would take a power nap before the resident (or residents) came home. 'I have to keep an ear out for broth...er.' Kid yawned again and without bothering to take off his clothes laid down on the comforter and fell asleep.


	2. Sex isn't a bargaining tool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the tags are for future chapters. Only waning in this chapter is underage sex, condoms, and said mention of toys. The next two parts are going to be dirty obviously.
> 
> The hot sauce from the previous chapter is a combination of Sriracha sauce and the actual pepper that Lyle named.
> 
> This is looked over by my own hand but still not 100% (until I find a beta that is.)
> 
> Let me know if any characters are out of character or what I can improve on!

"Fatuous! Your pet monkey Koko is not coming back Querl!"

"Oh do shut up Prime. You've said that all day now.”

Dox Senior rubbed the bridge of his nose as they went in the house, stomping and brushing off snow. The storm billowing hard outside almost to the point of hail. 

Bundled cloth bags of food as well as machinery parts laced their hands and shoulders. Dox Senior decided to get more than enough supplies to hold them over for a few weeks, considering the malfunctioning weather and the effort it would take to clear out the snow after.

"Its bad enough that some animal trod into our home and-" Prime's rant cut off when Querl put a hand on his lips. The second oldest crossed his eyes to stare emphatically at the offending digit. 'Should I bite it off?'

"Hush. I already came to the conclusion that an animal did not break into our home. Dox remember to put the code security up this time. That and there's an extra pair of shoes here. I hardly believe a simple 'animal' wears boots."

"I knew that."

"Sure you did."

Prime rolled his eyes as they took off their coats and shoes in the walkway, laying their parcels on the floor with a 'thud.'

'At least the two quieted down. Finally.' Dox pulled out a key card from his jumpsuit and opened up a panel near the door, running a green hand through his blond hair. He punched in a code and ran through the security camera feed, checking the past few hours with a hand on his hip. Dox senior scrolled through and blinked. "A human broke into our home?" Impossible.

Shuffling and two more sets of green eyes appeared next to him. One popping in the gap between his arm and the other near his shoulder standing on tippy toes.

"Fascinating! The security code is for eight to ten level Coluans! Child's play for us but impossible for the standard Earth brain of six." Querl said in wonder under his sibling's arm. “He also ate my Terran fried rice.” At least someone esteemed his good cooking in his house. “Not that dregs you two call food. Especially yours senior brother.”

“And Prime switched the labels on the sauces again.” Dox Senior sighed out. “Why you do that I never know.” It doesn't come to a surprise to either Coluan to find the salt instead of sugar or grounded up colored rock candy in place of food additives.

Prime ignored the other two and focused on the teenage human, barely blinking. The further he watched the more his eyes darken, to the point they became a deep rich clouded jade hue. 'Fascinating.' He licked his lips slowly, planning. The other two Dox members noticed. They glanced at each other wearily before looking back to him.

"I want _him_." Prime announced with finalization.

"What Prime?" Querl blushed a deeper shade of green, appalled at his gall and almost hiding his face into Dox senior's arm. His brother would often become obsessed to say the least with people that held his interest. He would pursue them much like an equation, all of his twelve level tracks working in tangent to get what he wanted no matter what. It scared the youngest Coluan at times. He prayed he doesn't end up like that in the future.

"He's sleeping in the lab correct? I want him. If he is a genius I want to interrogate him first."

Dox rolled his eyes at the implied implications, grateful that he grew out of that hormonal stage of lusting. Somewhat. Yes he had urges and problems. He didn't go on the same path that Prime did with them. The last time that happened it wasn't fun seeing his brother use magic and voodoo to bring back a soul of a person he wanted to marry. 'At least this time won't be like the  _not really_ dead girl.' "Fine. Just do not cause lasting mental or physical damage. We need to figure out why he's here and send him back if possible."

Dox Senior ruffled Querl hair in reassurance before parting and settling into the house. "Prime won't do anything to jeopardize us or anyone else. Maybe this might help him become less of a nass." A part of Dox doubted it. He frowned at the overturned chair in the living room and yelled at his brother's retreating back. "Prime did you change the calibration on my hover chair? **Again**?"

 

* * *

 

Prime ignored him and went straight into the lab, green feet silent and stealthy without his black boots. He followed the trail that the bio vid showed him, stopping near the Time Bubble they worked on. His breath hitched at what he found.

A man a few years younger than himself slept. Brown hair rested on his comforter as he breathed evenly with his mouth open. Thee teen's face appeared relaxed. His eyelashes short but delicate and his features smooth and fine without stress lines or worries. Innocent almost. He had on a red and blue jumper as well as tight jeans, molding and flaunting strong concealed muscle despite his youthful air.

Prime found himself leaning down and brushing a few strands of hair back; an action outside of his comfort zone. Never one for physical contact until now, the warmth of the boy's cheek making his face glow and a fluttery feeling settle on his stomach.

"So you are the human who caused all this turmoil." Prime whispered out loud. He half smiled when the brunette mumbled and leaned into his open palm.

He glanced up, stroking the teenager's face for a few more moments before walking over to the Time Bubble panel. Prime raising a blond eyebrow at his finding. "Not only did you decipher a Coluan code but changed the Time Bubble to the correct coordinates." Smart is a big turn on in the Dox family and a good way to seduce and gauge interest of a Coluan. Prime sucked in a breath and tried to will down the heat that pooled in his belly. His ears perked at the noise of their 'guest' awaking and slowly crept back.

Kid yawned, trying to rose himself from sleep as he rubbed his eyes. 'How long was I out? I think I slept longer than I should had.' He sat up, his legs sprayed out and one hand leaning against the comforter. 'Mmmm...I hope I didn't miss my brother's call.'

He tried to get his bearings straight, looking around the lab, until he latched onto green intense eyes.

“What!” Kid meeped out manly, jumping back from the green skinned male staring intently at him. “Green skin?!” He inadvertently found himself turning invisible, blushing in awkwardness and fright as he went to his feet. 'Oh man I'm dead!'

Prime went into action, lunging forward and grasping the teenager's disappearing forearms. His green eyes lit up in wonder as he watched himself go invisible as well. "You integrated yourself with other abilities. Marvelous.” He resisted licking his lips at the ideas of experiments.

Kid flushed deeper down to his neck line. He held his breath as the green skinned male ran a thumb over the sleeve of his jumper, watching it appear and vanish again. 'He doesn't seem to be bad. In fact he looks like he's around my age.' "Who are you?" The brunette said in a hushed shaky reply. He was surprised that the other teenager responded, still observing his invisibility powers.

"I am Brainiac 5...no I prefer Querl Dox Prime. A Coluan and the second oldest in this facility." Prime cursed mentally. 'I forgot Earth harbors dislike towards my damn ancestor.'

'A Coluan? Here on Earth? Not only that but related to Brainiac?' Should he introduce himself as well? Kid weighted his options and decided it wouldn't hurt. “I'm...Lyle Norg Prime III but everyone calls me Kid.” The brunette shivered at the other male bridged the gasp further between themselves. Kid could see every feature in detail. Those lips pressed thin in concentration, how sharp the Coluan's nose was, flat high cheek bones, his brilliant eyes streamlining facts and emotions at such a rapid pace that made Kid's head spin.

He decided to focus on other aspects, such as the slicked back blond hair or the purple and black shirt with the strange yellow tri-point insignia and loose black slacks.

'No don't look down there!' Kid shut his eyes and breathed through his nose, his stomach doing somersaults. He tried to ignore how Prime touched the pulse points on his wrists with the pads of his thumbs or how he could lightly feel breath against his face.

After a while he finally gained enough courage to ask “I...Is it possible that you could let me go?”

Prime snorted, his grip not slacking at the least. "Preposterous. You broke into my home, ate my food, and I find you sleeping in my resting spot."

Kid bowed his head with a wince. "Sorry. I already contacted my brother so he should pick me up soon. I promise to pay you back for the food and anything else."

A lull before Prime let go of his arms. Kid cracked one eye open to see the Coluan with a hand to his mouth, focused on his body and standing like a fine statue.

“Hmm...there is another way you could pay.” He finally spoke up.

“Sure. Anything.” Kid opened both eyes and pleaded, not knowing the force of his words.

"I want to observe your invisibility. A skill this acute is intriguing.” Prime raked his eyes up and down his body, almost causing Kid to jump when they met his own with an unusual intensity. “Take off your clothing.” He could observe with the human's clothes on but this was so much better. 'More reactions.'

"WHAT?" Kid stuttered, red faced once more. "Why!"

"I want to see how far your invisibility extends and to do so without interrupting my readings you must be unclothed.” Prime raised his eyebrows. “It shouldn't be a major concern on your part correct? We are both men after all."

Kid felt trapped. Breaking and entering is illegal and he could go to jail before his brother showed up or worse. 'Flob why me.'

With a resigned sigh Kid reached at the hem of his knitted pullover and pulled it up. He concentrated on taking his clothes off as quickly as possible. When he reached the waistband of his jeans he paused but forced himself to unsnap them and let them fall to the floor.

The brunette shivered as he kicked his pants to the side, leaving himself only in Batman boxers. 'I don't remember the lab being this cold.' He tried not to met the gaze of the male in front of him. Kid stood straight as a board, hands clinched to the side.

“Alright. I want you to go invisible.”

Kid nodded his head weakly and willed himself to vanish. He could still see the Coluan boring holes through him, but a flash of astonishment made the brunette feel proud.

“Intriguing.” Prime pulled out an omnicom from his pants pocket and scanned Kid. “You vanish completely from perspective.”

Kid grinned and opened his mouth but the words died in his throat as the Coluan poked the brunette in his bare chest with his index finger. It slowly ran down in a fluid motion, causing the teenager to almost choke. “None of the security channels nor my omnicom can sense your pattern waves.”

The brunette tried to stand still but it became harder and harder when Prime would prodded him in various places. Fingers trailed along his spine feeling each vertebrae, hands touched his pelvic bone near the hem of his boxers, the pad of his thumb graced his cheek almost in a caress.

The touches were no different than the times he went to the doctor but coming from the Coluan made Kid react oppositely, especially when he got too close and breathed against his ear lobe. He shut his eyes, willing his body not to react.

“Hmm...can you still feel me?” Prime whispered dangerously close, causing the hairs on Kid's body to stand up and goosebumps spread against his skin.

He hissed when the other teen lightly pinched his hip; biting back a moan at the conflicting warm thrill. Kid breathed out a reply. “Y...Yes.”

“So you can only go invisible, no invulnerability. Pity. Senses are still intact though.”

Prime continued, crouching down to press hands into the muscles of Kid's calves and dangerously close to another area.

'Oh Gød. Don't get hard, don't get hard, don't get hard...' He chanted, trying to ignore the teen between his legs and breathing near his thighs.

After a few harrowing moments Prime finally rouse up, satisfied. “You can go visible again. I'm finished.”

'Dammit I'm not though!' He prayed to whatever higher power out there that his lower anatomy stayed put. Kid sucked air into his lungs and went back into the visible world. 'I think I'm ok.' He met Querl's eyes, then saw his gaze going low.

He peered down as well and groaned at the half mast tent against his boxers saying hello.

Kid stared at the floor, face flushed in shame. A cough resound from the other male.

“Well...you have two options. You may use the resting facilities to take care of 'that' or will it down in front of me right here.”

'In front of him?' Kid raised his head sharply and paled. He could try but for some reason his brain kept conjuring naughty thoughts and scenarios all resulting in the Coluan getting naked with him. “I don't think I can!” He voiced out loud without thinking.

“What?” Prime gave him a surprised look and Kid lost it. He went forward and closed his eyes. His first kiss ended up being slightly painful with teeth clacking and their nose colliding but managed to press their lips together.

Kid regain a bit of common sense and pulled back as quickly as he started. His brown eyes full of shock as well as arousal. 'The hell did I do! I just met him and I wanted to-bloody foob!'

He turned and tried to go invisible until a hand latched onto his arm. Kid meeped and fell back into a strong chest.

“Attraction...it's not surprising you would end up attracted to me.” In fact the Coluan consider it a crowning moment of flattery.

Kid moaned when Prime traced his naked bicep down to the side of his body. Those evil fingers trailed over to his flat stomach, skinny but toned, and up to his chest. Heat pooled straight to his groin when green digits traced his nipples, playing with the area around them coyly before flicking each nub.

The brunette leaned fully into the body behind him; relinquishing. The blond made an inquiring noise and bowed his head down, lips nibbling and trailing kisses against Kid's neck and jaw. He groaned deeply, squirming, when Prime pulled the edge of his earlobe with his mouth; rotating the teenager's nipples between his index and thumb finger.

“Prime...” Kid sighed, bracing his fingers against the other male's forearms and melting. He arched his head back and pressed against the heels of his feet, meeting his lips halfway in an upside down chaste kiss.

“Mmmm...” Prime hummed, nibbling on the teen's bottom lip. His fingers became more bold and strayed downward, a tickling sensation as green fingers brushed against his stomach. He reached, pausing at first, then gripped the waistband of the teen's boxers, pulling then down. Prime continued to kiss the other teen; their tongues meeting half way and intertwining against each other.

“Ah.” Kid covered his face as his exposed member jumped up. It became fully hard during their ministrations, the flaring red tip peeking out of the foreskin obscene like.

Prime ran his eyes down the length of it and pulled back slightly to lick his lips. 'Good.' He breathed through his nose as he ran his thumb against the head, pre-cum leaking out over his hands and getting a feel for the weight of the shaft. 'Very good.'

“Ngh.” Kid whined, his toes curling under him as those green fingers loosely gripped his manhood, not fully pumping but enough to send sparks of pleasure against his nerves. “Prime...Querl please.” He begged for something, the unknown answer on the tip of his tongue.

“You want to engage in sodomy Kid?" Prime said against the boy's cheek, his voice lowering an octave. He squeezed the brunette's shaft near the base, his knuckles brushing against his scrotum. “Would you like that?”

The teen's heated words caused Kid to blush down to his neck and his nose on the verge of bleeding. He shut his eyes tight. 'How can he say such things unabashedly?' The brunette hesitated but found himself nodding meekly in a 'yes.'

"Very well."

Kid blinked at the lack of movement and heat against his back and hesitantly opened his eyes. He yelped as he suddenly fell backwards against the futon; grimacing and rubbing his back. 'Ow... _oh_.' The brunette gulped when Prime appeared in front of him moments later; crawling to hover over his body.

The teenager watched the Coluan sit on his knees and strip. He tugged the collar of his uniform top open and unzipped it from the back. Lime green skin displayed before him and Kid gasped when the older male raised up to snapped his pants apart and pulled them along with his black boxers down in a wiggling shimmy. He kicked them off of his right leg and threw them to the other side of the lab. Not bothered at the slightest.

"You never seen a naked Coluan before?" Prime glanced up with a smirk at the boy's wide eyes. 'He seems fit for his age; not excessively compact but pleasing.' His member revealed itself out of its sheath, dripping and but still enclosed by a good portion of skin. "Hmm I have not felt this incited in a while." His body expressed this; nipples hard and drumming in anticipation. 

“No its just that I'm going to have sex with a man I just met.” Kid found this absurd and ironic. He chased after girls before in a fleeting idea of sex later on but never had such captivation, such enthrallment towards a man or a person like this. 'I'm not gay just that...I want him. I want to be with him.' Oh boy did he want him.

The brunette grunted when Prime went back on his hands and knees, crawling over before settled his weight on his body. It quickly turned into a moan when Prime grasped both of their members and stroked them together. He bit his lip and tossed his head back, bumping against the wall behind them. Wanton squelching noises rang out in his ears loudly as his manhood throbbed and leaked out copious amounts of fluid. "Ah. Ah." A groan pushed out of his lips past the pain when Prime rubbed his foreskin against the sensitive gland near the head.

"Your member is adequate enough. Thicker than I expected." Prime said this as if he measured the teen's width against his own while stroking. “Especially around the head and middle. Yes this would do nicely.”

Kid whimpered, his balls heavy and tight against his lower body. His hips started to go in tangent with the older male, becoming slicker. He groaned when Prime let his grip go slack, slowing. He opened his eyes and pouted at the loss.

Brown eyes raked up to the Coluan leaning over to reach the wall behind them. Kid leaned over slightly and watched Prime pull a panel of metal open and punched in a code. Kid blanched at the array of vibrators, beads, dildos, and various toys inside the storage box threatening to spill out. 'Has he done this before?!'

Instead of touching the sex toys Prime pulled out two items, a small tube like object along with a hollow container. "A...A Prophylactic sheath and lubrication?"

“Of course. This is my first time but regardless I came prepared.”

The brunette paused, brown eyes surprised but bright. “Really? You never did this before?” He assumed differently with all of the vibrators.

Prime didn't reply as he stuffed the futuristic condom in his mouth and tore open the tube's top. He lavished his fingers with the water based lubrication and reached around towards the mid point of his buttocks.

Kid watched, torn between wanting to help the Coluan and voicing his objections. The blond pushed in one finger without a wince, pressing and stretching muscle before wiggling in two, then three like a professional.

“Isn't this too fast? I mean don't you want to do this with a girl, or maybe a guy or a Coluan, instead? I'm not that special and-”

“Cease your idle prattle.” Prime snorted and enclosed the teen's member with the device; pressing a button and covering his shaft with the condom. "Coluans thrive on intelligence first and foremost. It helps that you are somewhat aesthetically pleasing. I desired your body the minute I saw you.”

The brunette hissed when Prime leaned over so that they were face to face and the tip of his erection braced against the edge of the Coluan's anal hole in a tease.

“Such a mind like yourself should not be wasted and I refuse to let it be squandered by a foolish creature. No, I wish for you to be my assistant.”

Kid blinked at the piercing look Prime had before him. “Assistant?” He whispered.

“Yes assistant. Here with me.”

The brunette would had blushed if he haven't already been. 'Everything he said sounds like a wayward love confession.' His heart fluttered and he felt touched. None of the girls he sought after bothered to comment on how smart he was outside of apathetic flirty advances so that Kid would buy them trinkets or food.

Prime considered the matter closed and wanted to get on with it. He rubbed his body against that pale skin, humming at the trails of pleasure that radiated from his nipples and chest to settle in his stomach. He wiggled, pressing against the hot member; not enough to push the head fully in but enough to feel it. 

“I will take _'this'_ now Norg.” The Coluan grasped the twitching member under him, running his green fingers down from tip to shaft. He sat up straight and hovered above it, almost laughing at the brunette's brown eyes widening as he impaled himself without warning up to the base, using gravity.

"Oh florg ah!" Tight painful heat surrounded his member up to the hilt. He arched off of the comforter and his toes curled as muscles squeezed and pressed against the full length of his cock in overwhelming sensations. “Gah! It feels...weird!” His member didn't flog thankfully but he had to suck in air so he wouldn't pass out.

"So much better than toys." Prime panted breathlessly. His anal walls strained but he ignored the sensation, willing his body to relax and accommodate being filled. He pressed his hands against the teenager's abdomen and shifted his hips; a jolt sending a nice wave of neutron response. 'I have to control myself.' Too much stimulation would set off his biology and he didn't want that.

Kid peeked one eye open to see green flesh on his lap spread out. 'I'm actually doing this-' His thoughts cut off as he gasped when the Coluan rose off of his member, the tip pressing and threatening to pop out against the stretched puckered hole before the teen slammed back down with enough force to cause his body to shake. “Too fast!”

Prime rolled his eyes and snorted, not slowing as he bounced on his thighs and heels against the boy's pelvis. It ached but he didn't care and his hair parted from its usual style but he ignored it. "Very hot...and good..." He grinned, fingers playing with his now lover's belly button. “Use your hips more Norg.”

Kid groaned but complied, trying to met his lover's more hectic pace. His member throbbed painfully as it slide against the almost vice grip of muscles, hitting the sensitive underside of his shaft.

“There that's it...” Prime instructed him like a conductor; the stretching feeling ebbing away. “Shift your angle as you thrust.” He could probably locate his prostate at this position but it would be hard. First times always the hardest but he would succeed.

Kid bit his lips and curled his hands at the side of him. “I...I don't think I can last.” His member too sensitive; already feeling the tug against his balls in preparation.

"Really." Green eyes ranked down at the panting and sweating brunette. "At the peak already? I will have to train you I suppose. Starting right now." He ran one hand up from its position near Kid's stomach to his chest, tracing his pectorals.

“But Prime-” The brunette rasped out but he ignored him.

“Focus on this.”

Kid tried but watching the other male grinding on his hips, green member flopping up and down and dripping fluids on his stomach caused a very stimulating distraction.

He shut his eyes but the image bore into his brain, stuck in his vision. The brunette made a low noise in the back of his throat as his orgasm hit him unexpectedly; his member expanded and starting to fill the condom.

Prime sighed in annoyance, blond eyebrows narrowing. “Such a waste.” His member went down but it still remained semi hard as he pulled off slowly. “No matter.”

Kid heaved; breathing heavily. He blinked rapidly to get the spots dancing in front of his eyes. It took a few moments to talk again. “I...I'm sorry Querl.” Bummed out and discouraged emotions settled in the pit of his stomach. 'How embarrassing.'

Prime said nothing, getting down on his knees to pull off the contraceptive. Kid winced when it slipped off with a squishing noise like wet paper. The Coluan twisted the condom close and decided to save it for later, pushing it off to the side.

Green eyes focused on the twitching, still engorged with blood half masted shaft in front of him. “Hm. What you lack in endurance you make up with stamina.” He would have to test that later. Not now.

Kid sat up on his elbows and watched the man once more. Prime lightly blew on his member, which caused it to pulse. “Ah it's still sensitive.”

“Of course.” The Coluan had no patience to get another sheath for this but he wanted to at least reach completion. He opened his mouth and licked the teenager's sac, slurping and giving each individual testicle attention. He coaxed the teenager's manhood with his green tongue, feeling it rise against his nose as he sucked along the sides. He purposely avoided the tip, working on the shaft and noting the traces of semen against his taste buds. 'Tangy but salty.'

“Ah there we go.” Prime gazed up at the standing new erection the brunette had.

Kid groaned and hid behind the crook of his arm. “I thought we were finished.” The brunette mumbled, cursing his traitorous lascivious manhood. He yelped when Prime pulled his arm away and suddenly hoisted him up. The Coluan kept drawing him forward, using gravity to send the younger teen sprawling on top of him.

“Do not be foolish.” Prime snorted, sitting up on his elbows, spreading his thighs so that the brunette settled between them. He hooked his calves on the teen's back and pushed forward.

“Wha-” Kid toppled over, face planting into the Coluan's chest, his erection having a mind of its own as it attempted to push forward into air.

“Hmph. How discording.” Prime grunted out. He reached in between their bodies and lined up Kid's member with his hole, managing to get the tip inside. “There.” It eased in a lot easier and faster this time.

Kid made a cross between a groan and a cry as his oversensitive member became engulfed by that damn overwhelming sensation of tight heat. He just laid there, mumbling into the Coluan's shoulder, shaking.

“Move your hips human.” The heel of Prime's foot dug into his back, urging him on and impatient. 'I want to come at least.'

The brunette tried to comply but could only manage to thrust weakly into him. His body wanted to do this but his mind reeled in overload. He gasped when the teen's interior sphincter gripped him like a vice.

"Tch." Prime sucked in a breath and used his legs to motion the brunette faster and harder. “Next time I will put a ring on your manhood so you don't orgasm until I say so.” He whispered into the boy's ear in promise, his hands coming up and wrapping behind Kid's sweaty neckline.

They were rutting in the middle of the lab with no inhibitions, more like beasts than logical men of science as wet slapping skin on skin contact rang out and sweat dripped on the futon as well as the floor.

"At least find my prostate this time Norg." Prime hummed out in a half moan when the brunette made a lamentation between single syllable words and angled himself; brushing against his prostate. “There! Right there. Good boy.”

The brunette sobbed into his lover's shoulder; another orgasm catching up on him. He tried to glide the length of his cock against that spot the Coluan directed him towards; the anal walls drawing him further in. “I...I can't last...”

"A little more, I'm almost there." The dopamines as well as the other neurotransmitters against half of his twelve level tracks edged towards a nice pinnacle. His thighs tighten against the teen's pale back, locking and applying more force so that his hips would in quick but shorter bursts against his prostate.

Kid sobbed as his member expanded for the second time; filling the other teen's insides. Prime gasped, then started to laugh at the sensation. “Ah...I never been filled like this before! It's so much damn better than those toys.” His body milked the younger teenager dry, squeezing out each spurt. 

Kid's brown hair stuck to his face and he felt exhausted; post coital a mixture of disbelief and primal satisfaction. 'I thought sex wouldn't feel this...dirty.' His brain supplied once it restarted itself. No he enjoyed the act but not being sticky and grimy all over. The brunette just laid there, softening up inside of the Coluan that was now stroking his hair. “So...you're really going to keep me?”

“Yes.”

“As an assistant.”

“Yes.”

“You're not keeping me like a sheep for food or something horrible? Or maybe run experiments using a bio robot since you're an alien along with a blue box and-”

Prime silenced him with a tired finger. "No. Don't be daft. Although there are things I need to test you on."

Kid gulped and wondered what he got himself in.


	3. I got laid from finding a monkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part how Earth 616 Lyle/Brainy met. No major warnings. It features frottage, foreskin, first time, virgin, and vanilla sex between these two. Its probably the sappiest chapter so far. EDIT: I tried to fix it again and change the tags. It's not really pre-ejaculation. Geez this story is a mess and I apologize.
> 
> Also mention of threesomes between Prime Brainy/Prime Lyle/Earth 52 Brainy.

Prime released a sigh and relaxed into the almost torrid waters, hair wet and slicked all the way back. He let his arms rest on the edges of the metal tub as he stretched fully, toes curling and watching the condensation lazily.

Him and his  _assistant_ settled into a bath after their previous activities. The facility housed two bathrooms; one had a small jet shower, lavatory, and a giant metal jet tub while the other had a thermal shower along with a larger sink and working toilet.

The three Coluans decided to install two due to the hassle of dealing with Dox Senior's grooming needs. Prime and the elder one argued constantly about the time periods in the single lavatory on Colu.

“I never had a boyfriend before...” Prime raked his eyes at the brunette half submerged into the water; his mouth almost hidden and blowing bubbles as he talked. “Did...you ever have a girlfriend or a boyfriend Querl? I know you said you were a virgin but...”

Prime recalled one woman but he rather not talk about her. Florg he never talked to his brothers about it, ever, like an elephant in the room. He found himself doing so without processing it fully to the boy next to him.

“One woman was delectable. Her intelligence was only a seven or so but she held my interest with her powers to deduce the future. Or so she said. We would constantly debate on that.”

The brunette seemed to hold his breath at the next words. “What happened?”

Prime shrugged, splashing water. “Conflict of interests. I assumed she passed on due to an accident so I became obsessed with bringing her back. When I discovered her alive she already moved on; off put by my _determination_ as she so put it.” He snorted at the memory. “She told me I wasn't right for her anyway.” That still didn't give her a reason to lead him on, proclaim her love for him, then leave him for another man later on.

Kid shook his head and Prime picked up the whispered, “I wouldn't do that...I kinda like you. I'm not like her.” He smirked and ran his toe against the other teen's calf. It almost blew into a full fledged smile when the brunette jumped, groaned, then settled back into the waters.

Maybe they could have some fun after. He only did reach completion once.

 

* * *

 

"I'm worried about Kid."

The second oldest of the Norg family, Lyle, fretted near the window panel. He had on a heavy light brown sweater along with wool black pants; his face buried into the folds of his arms as he stared at the snowstorm.

"I know but the weather generator is on the fritz." The oldest one, Norg, sighed and ran a hand through his longer brown hair, standing next to him. "I'm concerned too but its pretty much impossible to search for him in that." He gestured towards the hail pounding against their panel.

" _Nothing is impossible;_ didn't you said that before? I thought we stuck together." Lyle said without turning around.

The oldest brunette grumbled. "I knew that would bite me back one day. _Nass._ Lyle tell you what; I will go in a couple of hours, snow or not."

Lyle rolled his eyes, jumping away from the window plane and headed towards his room. He respected his elder brother but Kid had a habit of trying to impress people as a means of attention due to their crappy upbringing. Their father worked as a police officer before going into politics and his mother worked as a model at first, then a housekeeper, then a model again before joining their father. The two would give them the bare minimum of affection when they could be bothered and nothing beyond that.

It had been the oldest Norg raised them and giving them guidance along with the Foccart family before they moved out when Lyle was fourteen or so. The three lived on their own since then. Lyle recalled something about his brother mentioning a friend and moving in with them but got into an accident a few years back and refused to go into detail about it.

'I'm going to try to find Kid. He probably tried to impress that Gazelle girl again.' Lyle shook his head; the chick had no interest in him. He tried to tell his brother but he refused to listen, as stubborn as the other two.

The brunette wrote a letter for his oldest sibling and dressed in his heaviest clothing before sneaking out the back ventilation and out into the alleyway.

 

* * *

 

Lyle raised the hood on his parka coat and shivered; even with the layers on almost freezing. He went to the arcade as well as the old holo e-book shop on a by chance that his brother searched for old century comic books. Both spots ended up nil.

He ran into Gazelle along the way, whom informed the teen that his brother had been spotted near the outskirts of Metropolis. Lyle thanked her and traveled through the snow, which ended up being thicker and colder in this sector.

"Damn all my luck." Lyle swore to kick his brother's ass later. "Stupid sprocking nass head." His heavy boots made no noise as he tread through endless mounts of snow and ice. "All this for a sprocking girl."

"Wait what's that?" He squinted and spotted something in the distance. Carefully, Lyle reached down and brushed away snow to reveal an animal. "A _monkey?_ What is a monkey doing out here?" He thought out loud. He checked and thankfully the little guy still had a steady heartbeat so Lyle unzipped his coat and hoisted the primate inside.

Lyle went on, finding machine parts after he spotted the monkey. He came upon the wreaked cruiser shortly after but no sign of his brother. "Damn." It started to look bleak but the brunette pressed, walking further and further until he reached a house.

"Thank Valor!" He ran towards the building, being careful of the monkey. It appeared to be abandoned and he glanced around. "Could Kid be in here?" He tried to find a doorbell and rang it.

 

* * *

 

Querl Dox 2 worked as he ignored the grunts and moans ringing out through the lab.

Prime being the perverted asshole he was decided to have sex again with his new partner. They worked on the Time Bubble for exactly fifteen point two minutes before making out in front of himself and Dox 1.

"You want to join us?" Prime said half in jest when he parted from his lover. Lips shiny with saliva and a damn smirk on his face. The other two Coluans stared at each other and the youngest ended up being surprised when the elder Coluan did take up such an offer.

Prime smirked and turned towards his younger brother, who gave him a repulsive sneer. "No."

Prime, repressed bastard he was, used dildos and toys to satisfy his primitive lusting urges until he found a mate. Dox 1 on the other hand had previous rare flings from conventions and science fairs when they would travel heavily laced with subterfuge so Dox 2 assumed he would have better restraint than this. He thought wrong.

The youngest told himself that he wouldn't be like his older siblings; mastering and using abstinence as well as mental willpower. Today pushed such limits on his control. Despite being one of the smartest beings in the universe he still was a teenager with urges.

The poor human ended up being on all fours in the center of the lab, Prime thrusting behind in while he practiced fellatio on Dox. The teen had been eager, not past his gag reflex but working with his tongue and mouth what he couldn't fit down around the condom, eyes closed in bliss.

The smells as well as the noises distracted the youngest Coluan and he sighed, counting backwards in Latin before giving up; throwing the wrench against the wall. He jumped from the metal panel he stood on near the Time Bubble and stomped passed the fornicating trio on his way out.

"You sure-"

"I said **no**!" He replied in a nasty tone, almost a yell. He knew that fool Prime must be laughing now at his blight. Querl resist the urge to punch his brother in that smug nose of his.

 

* * *

 

Lyle frowned. 'That's odd. I heard the doorbell inside as well as shuffling. Maybe Kid is in the back and couldn't hear?'

He weighted the odds on getting caught against helping his youngest sibling and decided to break inside. 'Sorry. Valor I hope nobody else is around while I'm doing this.' He went towards the side of the complex and found an overhead vent near the heating generator.

Lyle frowned at the panel near the heater. He stared at the codex, calculating the figures in his head at rapid speeds. Taking off his gloves, the brunette punched in the correct figure buttons flawlessly.

" **Awesome!** " He whooped. Lyle put his gloves back on and worked the latch, managing to pry it open. “ _Ha!_ ” Despite being not used it didn't carry the scent of dust he encountered from similar vents back during his spy days.

Lyle used the wall as leverage and hopped up before crawling inside, being mindful of the primate in his coat. Light pooled at the far end as he traveled the short distance and he detached the grate, going invisible.

“A room?” He slowly jumped to the floor and stared around. A large but simple bedroom adored him, with various kinds of machines much too advance for someone simple and a bookshelf loaded with various kinds of journals, notes, and scientific logs. The one poster bed appeared to be soft with rich blacks and purples.

On the dresser near the mattress rested a holo old fashion frame with three green skinned men standing in it. 'Coluans?' Lyle whistled mentally. He never thought Kid would break into a Coluan house, let alone find one. 'I better get him out of here. I heard Coluans were not the nicest bunch of people.'

He tried not to laugh at the stuffed creatures on a far end of a shelf against the wall, including a replication of the monkey inside of his coat. ' _Cute._ ' Lyle mused before shaking his head. 'No Norg you have to find your brother and get out of here.'

He crept against the wall and went downstairs slowly; aware. 'Where the hell is Kid? He better help me with experiments for a week after this.'

 

* * *

 

Dox 2 sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he leaned against the island in the kitchen. He had on a dog print black pajama shirt as well as loose matching elastic bottoms. From the looks of things his brothers would be playing with their new toy for a while.

“ _Fucking._ ” He corrected out loud, saying the swear as if he was tasting it. The blond groaned low in his throat, his loins half hard from the noises and smells that relayed back into his twelve level tracks. “Maybe I should join them.” He slowly reached with his left hand to grip himself, shivering at the sensation, before pulling away.

“No.” A distraction, coffee or maybe chocolate would do. He refused to become like his brothers. If push come to shove he would take a cold shower and hide in his room until they finished.

"Oh shit." A voice whispered in the distance. If he had been human he would had missed it but his heighten ears caught it. He turned around slowly, prepared to use his force field if necessary.

There appearing out of thin air and near the kitchen walkway was a carbon copy of the man being sodomized in the lab. Except this version had age along with longer hair. Eyelashes, almost girly, blinked in confusion and fear. A black headband held back his hair and what couldn't framed his face.

Dox 2 sucked in a breath; enthralled. ' _Grife._ ' Is this what Prime felt? No wonder the Nass head jumped that poor brunette. His face heated up but he still went into action, using his force field to keep the brunette in place in a two latch grip.

Lyle grunted as the shield grabbed him around the waist, restricting his arms to the sides of his body. He had been caught off guard when he found the other male in the kitchen, leaning against the counter. The brunette felt like a pervert when he watched him touch himself, his own body heating up at the action. He couldn't help but curse and that's how he ended up getting caught.

'Damn **idiot**! Some former spy I am.' “I'm sorry! You see I was looking for my brother and-” Lyle had no idea why he babbled aimlessly, being hoisted in the air and approached by the other male. His speech cut off when the monkey from earlier, recovered, made itself noticeable and leaped from his coat.

"Kokokokoko!"

"Koko!" Dox 2 tried to resist grinning as his missing monkey went on his shoulder and cooed. Lyle felt the shield loosen and fell on the floor with a grunt.

“I found him outside in the snow but couldn't figure out where he came from.” He rubbed his poor bottom with one eye closed and raised his head to regard the blond standing in front of him.

The Coluan sighed happily and scratched the back of the monkey's ear, a half smile leaking out against his will power. "He's mine. I found...no he latched on to me months ago from an animal lab that my wayward god-brother crashed in a protest against experiments and exploitation. He ran off when my brother tried to castrate him after he peed on his clothing and I haven't seen him since. Until now that is."

Dox 2 turned back to the newcomer, half smiling and watching him with intense green eyes. "Thank you I suppose."

Lyle flushed and tried to fight down the urge to kiss the teenager in front of him. 'So damn _cute!_ ' If the circumstances weren't so weird he would court him. Nass...I think I'm in love. I mean I dated guys and even tried girls in the past but...wow I never felt this way.'

The two were silent, Lyle having a mental battle and Querl contemplating. "So the young man from earlier is your brother?" The Coluan speaking up first.

The brunette's eyes lit up. "Yes have you seen him?" He rose up on his legs and wanted to laugh at the fact that they were barely the same height.

"He's here safe and sound but there is the matter that he broke into our home, ate the food I prepare, slept in our lab and almost broke one of our chairs.” Querl Dox 2 huffed and folded his arms, the monkey doing the same on his shoulder.

“There is also the fact that you have engaged in breaking and entering.” Prime informed him that the other brunette paid in full with sex already but the blond refused to be _down with that._ “How in the world did you break into our home and get past our security anyway?” Querl thought out loud. “Normal primitive methods would not work and the security codex has a power dampener. You came from upstairs so that must mean both you and your brother cracked each separate one. _Interesting._ ”

Lyle winced at the collateral damage read out. 'Grife. I don't have a lot of creds on me and I left my cards at home.' "I'm sorry and I promise I will do anything to pay you back. I just need to call my oldest brother and-"

"No need." Dox 2 cut him off; smirking at the panic emotion the brunette emanated. "You found my monkey so that's enough."

"Really? I mean my brother is a Nass at times but trust me he's innocent. And I'm sorry about breaking into your vents and disabling your security codes."

"Well there is one more thing." Dox 2 set down the monkey who ran off in the kitchen. That should had been Lyle's first sign but he had been so captivated by the teenage in front of him that he failed to notice the ambiance until he walked up at arm's length to him.

"I want you to kiss me."

"Wait **what**?" Lyle blinked and Dox 2 put his hands on his hips. He seemed to frown at the small height difference, rocking on his heels to stand taller.

"You heard me. I never kissed anyone and I wonder what the big fuss is about." Dox 1 told him it felt indescribable. Poppycock.

"Well its pressing of lips and using tongue and stuff. It does have some neuron feedback since the tongue is a type of erogenous zone as well as a receptor but the rest is really just mental." Honesty this guy never kissed before? 'Nass I would do more than kiss him.'

"I want you to show me." Dox 2 didn't relent. "That and finding Koko would be sufficient enough."

Lyle sighed. He did have a point; he could sue their behinds off if he so wanted. Kissing a Coluan should be a walk in the park.

He bridged the gasp and watched how the blond's eyes closed in expectancy. The brunette tucked a strand of hair behind his green ear and leaned down to kiss him.

It had been gentle but damn the green teenager smelt like cloves, oil, musk, and so much good stuff. He found himself going into the kiss, pressing his lips hard and working slow.

His hands remain active, one stroking the blond's cheek; feeling smooth skin instead of the beginnings of stubble. 'Do Coluans even shave?' Lyle half pondered, drawing Querl's bottom lip against his own, his other hand petting blond strains.

Lyle thought about pulling back until Dox 2 surprised him by grabbing the front of his coat. He kissed back hard and the brunette found himself melting; reaching around to grasp the teen's behind with both hands now. The brunette squeezed, his member twitching at the moan from Querl's mouth and thrust against his leg in response.

The kiss turned wild and messy, mostly tongue and grinding. He could taste the other teenager's mouth; minty with a hint of what had to be the Coluan's spit.

He found himself already getting hard and too hot behind his long johns and heavy pants. 'From the looks of things the green guy is too.' He twisted his hips as he felt a clothed erection against his thigh. The brunette moaned and thrust against the Coluan again, rubbing in a rut and trying to draw himself fully into the other body.

It was the fact that he had been dry humping the other male that caused awareness to flood his senses. 'Nass what am I doing this is too far.' Lyle pulled back, groaning in dismay, but shook his head firmly. He found that Querl wrapped his arms around his neck, trapping him close and looking at him with a smothering half mooned gaze.

Lyle winced and shut one eye when he felt fingers against the tent in his pants, tracing. When was the last time he got laid? Before he broke up with Condo over six months ago, maybe longer than that. Valor he wanted to take the green skinned male over the kitchen table. 'No. Bad Lyle. I can't just sprock a guy I just met.'

It took several breaths before Lyle could talk again. "Sorry." He felt ashamed at the lusty tone in his voice.

"Sorry? What do you mean _sorry_." Querl whispered; his hands still straying on the brunette's body.

He closed both of his eyes and forced himself to continue and not other activities. “This is going too fast. I don't even know your name and we met under bad circumstances.” Lyle opened his eyes at the parting of heat when Querl released him, hands to his sides and head bowed. The pit of his chest felt disheartened but he ignored it for the more logical parts of his brain not fueling blood elsewhere. “I really want you and I do like you but-”

Lyle's brown eyes widen when the only male suddenly went on his knees and fiddled with the zipper of his pants. " _Oi!_ Greeny what the hell are you doing!"

"My name is Querl Dox the second. I think we should be properly introduced. Not _greeny._ "

'Damn this is backwards!' Lyle swallowed at the vision of the blond sitting on his legs under him, pushing apart layers of clothing. He tried protesting again but his horrible body refused to cooperate; enjoying where this was going. "I'm Lyle Norg the second but isn't this right and- _oh shit._ " His legs almost buckled when Dox 2 fished out his member into the heated room.

"Hm. I never seen a real human penis before. I guess the holos were correct and humans are similar to Coluans in this aspect." Green eyes fixated on the pale manhood. It seemed long and thick with the pink tinted tip poking out of the skin, leaking pre-ejaculation fluids that ran down the length of it. "Its pulsating.” Querl whispered, tracing a vein near the side of the shaft.

'It's because I'm so hard right and I would be lying if I didn't want your mouth on my dick.' Lyle brought a hand up to his mouth as he felt Dox 2 inspect his member, drawing and cupping the balls in his palm, and tracing the skin under the scrotum. His thumb rubbed against the hole on top where the fluid gathered, barely wrapping his other fingers around the girth of it. He played with the liquid for a while, eyes widen at how it stuck and pearled between his index and thumb.

Querl narrowed his eyes at the foreskin. He slowly pulled back the prepuce away from the crown, listening to the brunette hiss.

“Does it hurt?”

Lyle shook his head. “No. I'm used to pulling it back so I can clean there it just feels...intense.” He choked back his next words when the Coluan traced the exposed new skin. “Querl _please..._ ”

Dox 2 paused at his ministrations to raised his head up at the now blushing and panting brunette. "Please what?" He weighted the member in his hand and waited, not stroking but enough that the brunette could feel the heat radiating from his palm.

'Nass. I had to pick a sprocking tease.' "Please suck me off. Please put your mouth on my dick and sprocking suck me off; swallowing it all." Normally he wouldn't say such vulgar words but it had been a while since he had a blow-job.

"I never did this before." Dox 2 blew on it lightly and Lyle groaned, biting his knuckle. “Would that be a problem?”

“No...just please.” Lyle jumped and his toes curled when a green tongue lapped against the length of it. “Sprocking oh! Oh _damn!_ ”

"Hmmm...it taste fine. I guess I can go on. What did Prime always say to do in this vulgar situation...ah."

The brunette gasped when Querl opened his mouth wide, pushing back against his teeth, and swallow half of his manhood. He kept one hand on his mouth while the other braced itself on the other teen's head. 'Don't thrust. Remember he never done this bef- _ohhhhhh._ ' It became harder and harder to restrain himself when the blond took more of his cock; close to the base.

'Grife does he have a gag reflex?' He couldn't question it when hands settled on his hips, using them for leverage as he pulled and sucked. Dox 2 hummed around the girth, which caused the member in his mouth to expand and twitch. He couldn't help but grow harder; his cock a throbbing rod under that tongue. 'Valor for a newbie he's doing a damn fine job.'

Lyle tried not to stare down as the blond worked. He would watch all the time in the past with his previous boyfriend and girlfriends. When he finally ran his brown eyes at the teen he thought he would come.

Querl had his eyes closed, lips surrounding the width of his member, cheeks hollowed in. One hand pumped the rest that didn't reach down while the other had his testicles out again, rolling and palming them in his fingers gently.

That naughty green tongue went up against the sensitive gland near the head of his cock; Querl slowly pulling up and back with a pop. He rose his head to met Lyle's eyes; a darker shade of green with the black more prominent behind them. He lashed out with his green tongue, going from tip to base, the brunette's erection palmed in his hand, stroking.

“Querl.” Lyle hissed. His pre-cum steadily flowed now, covering the other teenager's fingers liberally.

“Hmmm.” The blond made an inquiring noise before he sucked his partner's member down once more. Lyle gasped and he couldn't help but push further in that heat. He thought he heard a gagging noise but the mouth under him recovered and relaxed.

"S...Sorry ah!" His fingers tangled into the blond locks; pressing but not pulling as he tried to control himself. Querl touched his own hands and the brunette considered it a sign as he started to thrust shallowly, making sure he didn't choke him again.

Lyle couldn't differentiate the sounds of the teen slurping or his own cries. It blended together in a wicked consonance. The mouth moved along with him, matching his thrusts in almost perfect tangent and bringing him closer to the edge.

“ **Shit!** ” Lyle groaned out when Querl curled his tongue around the area under his foreskin. "Ah...w..wait.." The blond didn't relent; His orgasm catching up and radiating through him; making him shut his eyes almost to the point of pain and bereft of breath.

His brain almost seemed to die out; Lyle barely noticing how he gripped those blond locks almost to the point of pain. He thrust slower and slower, drawing out his streams into the mouth surround him. It wasn't until the last spurt that his genius brain kick start itself again.

“Damn. Sorry! I should had warned you better.” He never had an orgasm crash this badly. Even when he had sex he would be more aware than most humans his age; able to function. Lyle could barely speak now, his legs threatening to give out. He ran his tired lazy eyes at Querl, who finally pulled back with sperm dripping down his chin. The Coluan swallowed loudly before gasping, taking large amounts of air in his lungs.

“Forgive me; I couldn't swallow all of it.”

“Huh?”

“You wanted me to swallow it correct?” Querl said almost innocently; come dripping from his lip and remaining on his knees.

“Wow I...I didn't think you would actually do it.” Nobody done that before. Even his ex Condo never swallowed. Lyle laughed weakly and his legs finally gave out on him, causing the brunette to fall on his behind.

He glanced at the green skinned teenager, who shrugged. "It wasn't entirely deplorable just...heavy and thick. Really bitter." Querl wiggled his nose at the memory; sitting back with his legs parted. An obvious tent strained against his pajama pants, making a wet spot against the material.

“Come here.” Lyle extended his index finger and gestured him over. Despite having a somewhat decent blowjob he couldn't leave his new lover in the lurch, especially after he did what he requested off hand.

Querl raised an eyebrow but licked his lips; crawling on all fours. Lyle pushed back a few strains of short blond hair before he nudged him forward with a kiss. He could briefly taste himself as he curled his tongue around the other.

“Mmmm Q...can I call you that?” Lyle pulled back to whisper against his lips. He watched the green skin teenager quiver, head bowed, before nodding hesitantly.

The brunette grinned, flashing teeth, as he pushed on. He traced Querl's forearm gently, distracting him from his other hand hooking the elastic of his pajama pants and tugging downward.

“Its organic...” Lyle stared in awe at the green phallus between them. “There's extra skin here.” He ran his index finger were the shaft ended and surrounded by a sheath of skin where his balls would rest. He watched with amused brown eyes as Querl hissed when he pushed under it. 'Ah there they are.'

“What did you expect? Nothing?” The Coluan mumbled, voice heavy with desire, as he swatted Lyle's lascivious fingers away.

“No I thought it would be like your ports here, all over.” He emphasize this by leaning up and licking one of the chips on Querl's cheek.

The reaction startled the other teenager. Querl jumped, bumping into his chin as a loud groan vibrated from his chest. His hands went up to fist into the teen's coat as he tried to get his track levels back into order.

“Sensitive?”

“I...I don't know. It feels...its hard to describe. Intense. I never experimented on myself but the area is connected to the limbic system in my cortex.”

“Really? You never jacked off or masturbated?”

At Lyle's pestering Querl shook his head.

“A pure virgin!” The brunette grinned wildly, causing the Coluan to pull back and give him a heated glare. “I never knew those still exist in this galaxy.”

“Shut up.” He retaliated by pushing the brunette back on the floor. Querl straddled him, pulling his coat off and pushing up his sweater, touching his sturdy stomach and causing Lyle to hiss when he accidentally brushed against his sweaty hard nipples. His other hand kept itself occupied by pulling the brunette's flannels and pants down around his ankles.

“You're already half erect again.” Querl started at the pale rising member. “Really do you have that much energy or are you a pervert?”

“A little bit of both?” Lyle half joked and moaned when the Coluan gripped his half hard sensitive dripping member without remorse. “Ow. Only...only around you.”

“How droll. Save me the old fashion courting lines.”

He couldn't help but laugh at that. “Q. I want to try something.” Lyle said soberly; sitting up on his elbows to watch his lover bring him up to full mast again. “Sit between me and line up our uhhh...erections.”

The green skinned teenager complied, moving up and pinning his arms on the sides of the brunette. Lyle shifted his left arm and reached between them. He stroke both of their members together, groaning at the friction that resulted from it.

Querl rested on his shoulder as the other teenager gripped and pumped; pre-cum from the Coluan coating both man hoods. “Wow its so slippery and wet...” The brunette whisper against his lover's ear; he loved to talk dirty. “How does it feel?”

“Good...no wonder that...ngh...those idiot family members of mine engage in sexual relations.”

Lyle chuckled again, his brown hair sticking to his forehead at the heat they generated. He had to hold the Coluan's back and anchor him.

The brunette nipped and licked around his lover's ear lobe. He slide his foreskin over their heads, making sure to focus on the green shaft more so than his own. His tongue lapped down to the expose skin revealed from the muddled pajama top; pooling near Querl's collarbone before he raked up to the port near his cheek and licked again.

“Ngh!” Querl's member twitched and he felt the body under his shake as his hand was coated in slightly greenish semen.

“Wow I-”

“Don't say a sprocking word.” Querl managed to gasp out; the brunette still pulling and drawing out his orgasm. “I...I never did this before nor achieve an orgasm outside of REM.”

“I was going to say am I that good?” He wiggled his eyebrows and hissed when the blond bit into his shoulder. “Its ok I'm close myself anyway.”

He stroked faster, arching up his hips as he went along. Querl did the same, sliding his softening member against the pale one; trying to bring him to the brink faster. A green hand reached between and helped; joining fingers with the brunette's.

“Oh yeah that's it...” Lyle thrust into the joined fingers, feeling Querl thumb over his head. He threw his head back and closed his eyes, losing himself to the sensations. When the green skinned teenager sucked on his shoulder, nursing the bite he gave earlier he lost it.

His toes curled in his socks and he whimpered, panting and gasping as he pumped frantically. His balls tighten and the tip spurted out white liquid, covering both of them palms liberally.

Lyle sucked in air, panting as he tried to get his brain back into order. He fell back against the floor with a 'thud.' “Damn.”

“Damn indeed.” He wanted to laugh or hit the Coluan under him. The brunette instead sighed; relaxing in the after glow. He let his hand go and raised it up, grimacing at the joined fluids on it. He shifted and let Querl settle in between his legs, resting on his chest.

Lyle stared in fascination at the green tinted semen and raised his palm to lick it off along with his own.

“Your brother has fallen for my other brother Prime and they are having intercourse in the lab.”

Lyle choked during the process of cleaning off his hand. He swallowed and coughed; trying to get the fluid down the right pipe.

“What? You said that my brother is...having sex with who now?"

Querl raised his blond head almost sleepily from his chest. He would look cute like that if he didn't appear thoroughly debased.

"I'll explain after the shower." Querl shifted and attempted to rise up on still shakily limbs. He started down at themselves and turned up his nose. “As well as new clothing.”

"I still owe you that dinner and romancing."

"Later. I'll make sure to store it and remind you promptly though." Querl held out his hand and Lyle accepted it with a smile; pulling himself up to his feet. He yelped as he forgotten the pants still around his ankles and sent himself as well as the Coluan crashing back to the floor.

"........"

“Q I think I fell for you-”

“Shut up Norg.”


	4. How it came to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't done anything for this story in over a year! I've been on a hiatus due to a lack of motivation and no beta (I also changed fandoms too.) For some reason my muse came back suddenly at the start of the year so I'm going to finish this story finally and hopefully my other works too! Stayed up until 2am writing this chapter.
> 
> Still unbeta'ed.

"So the rumor is true that I have another brother?" Querl Dox the first, or now senior, tried not to spat out the words with spite. He first heard the gossip from a few of Colu's scientists and took the information directly to the council. Said council stood before him cloaked in purple hoods behind the dim lights. Seated in a looming and intimidating hover table that was based on false pretense. Querl had the most power on the planet being the smartest.

"Yes well, we decided to try again for another replacement just in case something happened to you. You are Colu's greatest accomplishment after all." The oldest Coluan at one hundred and fifty spoke first.

Querl resisted rolling his eyes at the monotonous quote the high ups said over and over that meant nothing. "Where is the child?"[  
](http://thesaurus.com/browse/monotonous)

He noticed one of the higher Coluans next to the leader started to sweat even within the shadows. "Ummm...I'm not sure if that's a good idea, we kept him in isolation after he destroyed millions of credits on those parental-"

"Where is the child?" Despite being fourteen years Brainiac 5's voice held authority and warning.

 

* * *

 

"Brother~" A younger version of himself with messy choppy blond hair and wearing nothing but a purple jumpsuit slightly too big with yellow boots came stumbling up behind him; pacing against his footsteps like an Earth dog. "So is it true? There is another one of us?"

Querl Senior tried not to roll his eyes again. He had to be the mature one after all. "Yes Prime there is another one. I wonder why the council would do something so brash and infantile." He put a finger to his lips. "The more pressing matter is why would they put the boy into isolation for the past six years or so?"

Prime rubbed the temple of his face in concentration, one sleeve almost covering his face. "Maybe he has too much emotion like myself."

Dox made a humming noise. The council and his people would call his younger brother stupid on a regular basis. Coluans were not known for reflecting their inner selves outwardly so Querl Dox Prime is out of place on the planet that ran almost sorely on intellect. Even things like 'mating' were considered for reproductive values only. "You do not have too many emotions Prime. Your problem is you carry yourself on your emotions and lack tact. Nothing is wrong with you."

Prime gave his brother a cross between a grin and a sneer, his green eyes narrowing. "Oh shut up."

"Point taken." Prime and Dox stopped their conversation when they reached a facility on the other end of the main political science hall on Colu. The oldest Dox hated this area. He found Prime here often because of his mouth and rebellious streak.

He used his key card on the single panel near the entrance and quickly stepped through the doors along with his brother. They walked through the closed off corridors, the artificial lighting barely giving way to their path. 

"The doors never change." It reminded Dox of a prison with the lack luster gray coloring and narrow hallways, especially considering that their was little to no stimulation. Coluans thrived on it, so the idea of staying in a place with your own thoughts and no outlet seemed barbaric.

They reached a single door with a lone number of 'Seventy nine.' Dox used his key card again and he sucked in and held his breath. The room ended up being better than he assumed. Unlike the outside this place featured adequate lighting as well as color. Various trashed children's toys, animals, figures, holos and the like along with a trashed robo nanny littered the floor. Dox's eye caught the small boy huddled in the corner of the room away from everything wearing only a gray two piece outfit.

The two Brainiacs approached him. The youngest child ignored them at first but slowly like a flower unfolded himself from his ball. Dox noticed that his brother looked more like their mother with his long, delicate locks.

"I have visitors? Unexpected."

Dox raised an eyebrow. He didn't sound like a normal seven year old. In fact he reminded him of himself. 'Of course, what would I expect?' "I'm Querl Dox...senior and this is Querl Dox Prime." The second youngest boy appeared beside his brother and waved one arm sleeve in a cocky grin.

The child's green eyes ranked up and down the two other children, calculating. "Querl Dox the second, although I have no idea why those stupid apes would call me the second when I'm the youngest out of three." He turned away and Dox could barely hear the next words. "I want mother."

"Mother is-" Dox frowned, the words weighting on the tip of his tongue. He sighed eventually; dislike discussing their parents. "Mother isn't coming back. Or Father. You just have us." Dox went down to one knee and reached out his hand. "Come on, I refuse to leave you here any longer."

Prime glanced at his older brother and decided to hold out his hand as well. The youngest stared at them and slowly stood up, reaching out and encasing both of their hands.

 

* * *

 

Dox senior would rather be at home than here on Earth listening to the...what did Prime call them? 'Monkeys' conversing about things he already knew.

The oldest Brainiac and the representative of Colu, Dox held the duty to present himself much like a show horse to other planets. So here he sat in one of the major scientific meeting halls inside of the Metropolis convention center, listening to old people garble on and on about equations and theories that he could prove wrong in less than half of a millisecond. He forced himself not to fall asleep on the table, clenching his fists into his white lab coat he donned with his trousers, pressed shirt, black tie, and sweater vest. **  
**

The teenager finally managed to find a lull into the conversation and escaped. Dox stood outside of the double doors of the auditorium like business room, bored and frustrated. "I wonder what Prime is doing along with Querl the second?" Before he left Colu, Prime ended up in isolation again over something as small as not agreeing with an experiment. Querl the second protested against that, acting more like a child rather than one of the smartest creatures on their planet by turning off the power to a quarter of the planet. Sadly that child ended locked up as well. Both brothers on the far end of the main city away from each other. The council didn't want a repeat incident of the two conspiring to break out. Again.

Querl Dox Senior hated his home planet. At first he enjoyed the glamour along with the attention but grew bored of it when he realized that his people didn't see him as a person more so than a tool or an object to make Colu more superior. In some cases envy. His father dead after the youngest born and his mother...had unfortunate and unusual circumstances so the teenager grew up with only himself and his people until Prime was thrust into his list of responsibilities to raise as a 'proper Brainiac.'

The two younger brothers brats grew on him and helped the ebb of loneliness that stayed in his heart. He could finally talk to someone on the same level as himself but he wanted something else. He desired more even if the logical spectrum of his mind balked at such a thing. 'Hormones.' Dox grunted and started walking away and further in the convention center, his feet barely making noise. 'The receptors in my mind are just reacting due to-'

So lost in thought Dox senior didn't watch where he went and ended up crashing into someone else. He fell on his back with a grunt, wincing.

"I'm sorry!" The voice squawked out and tried to help him up but he pushed the hand away.

"I'm fine. No physical outer damage." Querl senior ruffled a hand through his slicked back hair and paused at the sight of the person he bumped into.

A young man around his age looked at him with concern. A human to be precise. Brown soft eyes, slightly wavy brown locks, and a young soft face not harden and still in the cusps of adolescence. He had on a similar outfit as himself, expect it was black on gray with a white lab coat.

"Are you sure you're ok?" The human questioned again and the other flushed green at his obvious staring.

"Yes." He sat up with a grunt and brushed himself off. He put his hands into his lab coat pockets to calm his nerves. 'Why do I feel perturbed?' Foolish. But for some reason his heart couldn't stop racing.[  
](https://www.bing.com/search?q=define+perturbed)

"You're a...you're from Colu right?"

Dox raised a blond eyebrow at the obvious. "No I'm from the moon." He couldn't help his face curling in a half smile at the snicker of the boy next to him.

"Well I'm Lyle Norg the first."

"I'm Br-Querl Dox the first." He had to correct himself. Humans on Earth were still skittish about the Brainiac line.

"Well I was wondering would you like to walk around a bit? I go to conventions like this year around but this one seems lack luster than most."

Dox pressed his lips together, trying to find any option or way out. He couldn't deduce one. "Fine." 

Querl Dox senior thought he would become bored around Lyle Norg but he found the other young man on a similar intellectual thought process. He brought up critical key points that the older males in the convention center couldn't even comprehend.

To make it better Norg also had a sense of humor; a laugh or a smile never leaving Querl's face. He loathed to leave when their time fell short and ignored the sad, woeful feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Ah I know it's sudden but I wanted to give you my com information!" Lyle quickly wrote on an old fashion spare piece of paper he produced out of no where and shoved it into Querl senior's fingers before he could protest. The Coluan could only sputter at the warm feeling of Lyle's fingers touching his own.

The two parted with a wave and Dox spent the trip back home in wistful silence. When he arrived and went out of the craft he was surprised to see his brothers running up and greeting him in the hanger, sporting similar purple outfits of Colu.

"When did you two get out?" Dox questioned his brothers who looked a cross between eager and curious for information. It made sense considering that they never left Colu before.

"Why are you smiling so much brother?" The youngest cocked his head and peered at him with squinted eyes.

"Smiling?" The oldest brother touched his cheek and indeed a grin presented itself on his face. "No reason. The convention ended up being more entertaining than I presumed."

 

* * *

 

Over the next few months Querl Dox senior talked with the human known as Lyle Norg the first. They would usually converse when they had free time and met up when he came to Earth for presentations. Time passed and the two got closer and closer. Dox enjoyed his time with Norg and he would always have a strange feeling in his stomach when he was around him.

He tried to ignore it of course but it grew as time went on, especially when he reached closer to adulthood. 'I am sixteen almost seventeen now. I should not be like this.'

"How is your boyfriend doing?" Prime said with a smirk. The three were in the middle of an experiment. Well more like an upgrade of the major Sleepnet systems on Colu; pressured by the higher council. His brothers would go along easier with their leader's demands if he showed an example and volunteered.

"Brother has a boyfriend? I thought the human was only a friend?" Querl the youngest paused and pulled back his safety goggles, his green eyes narrowing in concentration at his older brother. Coluans were not known for having inter-species relationships (or barely any at all outside of procreation,) so he found this very intriguing. 

"He is a friend!" Dox tried to keep his voice under control as he wield a circuit together. Compared to his brothers he had to be the voice of reason but he found it harder and harder to concentrate and not talk about the human like a silly twenty first century school girl. Someone of his mind and stature shouldn't feel like this but here he was. 'I'm not in love. That's preposterous. It's just chemicals reacting in my brain. I can't be.'

"Mmmhmmm." Prime's grin grew further, almost to the point that it look comical. "No lies brother. I know you want to kiss him and-"

"Do not finish that Prime." Dox Senior raised the tool near his brother like a weapon, eyes narrowing behind his yellow safety goggles. "Q does not need to hear your immature non-sense and babble." They would often call the youngest Coluan that or his first name for familiarity. Querl at that stage that he wanted to be different. "Go work on the main frame after I finish this. I will give you the signal."

Prime only rolled his eyes and huffed off while Dox senior continued to work with the youngest one. Q put his goggles back on but pressed his lips back and forth. He finally spoke up. "Brother do you like this human?"

Dox couldn't lie to him. "Yes. He's..." The teenager paused. "I'm not really sure what I consider him." He continued to work in silence along with his sibling. When he finished the circuitry on the separate motherboard he closed the panel and gave Querl a long glance.

"Nobody will replace you two. You and Prime are special in your own ways. Norg is...how do I put this? He completes me." Dox ruffled the younger Coluan's hair. "He is the smartest human that I know of. You would enjoy him."

Querl patted his now messy hair and nodded; accepting the answer. "One day I would like to met this Norg in person. If he managed to captivate your interest then I find that interesting." 

Dox nodded his head and turned on his com link to communicate with his wayward other brother.

After fixing the Sleepnet as well as a quarter of the central mainframe Dox wanted to go lay down. But one of the lower Coluans informed him of a package before he made it back to his sleeping quarters.

"Who in the world would send me mail this late-" Dox complained out loud as opened the wrapped parcel in old fashion paper. He paused and stared at the item in his hands.

And _stared._

"Ummm Brainiac 5 sir-" The Coluan tried to ask but at a loss of words. In Querl Dox Senior's hands a stuffed plush green rabbit with yellow eyes. 

_"It reminded me of you so I sent it off! I hope it arrived safely! I never knew sending a package to Colu would require so much red tape and hassle!" -Lyle Norg_

"That...idiot sent me a rabbit." The Coluan worker look liked he was trying to restrain his laughter. Dox only glared at him, which caused the underling to shut up.

 

* * *

 

"Lyle Norg!"

The human in question laughing over the communication vid. Dox had to save face and retreat to his room before Q or Gods forbid Prime find the space plush rabbit. So now he sat on his bed in his gray two piece nightwear, holding the bunny close to his face in a matching green blush.

"So you did get my gift! That's great!" Norg continued to laugh even over the heated glare that the Coluan gave him. "Do you know how many protocols I had to go through just to send that? Geez I never knew Colu had such strict policies!" 

"Do you have anything else to say besides damaging my pride?" Dox drawled in annoyed and that made Norg cease chuckling.

"Yeah I want to ask you something serious." Norg closed his eyes and breathed deeply. When he opened them again the browns shined with intensity. "I want you to come live with me on Earth."

"What." Dox dropped the plush bunny on his knees.

"I-I really like you Querl. Like ummm..." Norg glanced down before staring at the vid screen with an intensity that Dox never seen before. "We are old enough to do what we want now. You always told me that you hated being a tool and wanted to repair your family line. Start anew and show that Brainiacs are not bad in society. I want to make this happen. You told me that the council wouldn't care right as long as you don't make Colu look bad right? So..."

Querl wondered what happened to Norg to make him suddenly pressed for time. "So I want to live together. We can even bring your brothers too! I have two of my own so they should get along fine and-"

"Is this a proposition Norg?" Querl cut him off, slightly frustrated. He wanted to pull his hair out by the roots. Or cry. He couldn't make up his mind.

"What?" The brunette flushed in several shades of red before settling on magma. "I...It depends on what you mean." He turned away from the monitor and rubbed the back of his head. "If you want it to be."

"Ok. I accept." Dox 1 pulled up the plush and hid his face. 'Stupid Norg. Stupid feelings. This is illogical.' But for some reason it felt right.


End file.
